


The Shipper's ship

by Brotal24



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Just don't take this seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotal24/pseuds/Brotal24
Summary: ➖23rd of January: so, this is the scenario played inside my head while I watched the video. (I can't find the link. Crap.) Just to clarify, I don't hate Jensen and I don't hate any ship or whatever.. Just..this is the scenario played inside my head..that's all. Any comments and violent reactions are welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

 

In the midst of excitment for the upcoming mid season premiere of spn episode 9; the murmuring of the crowd becomes louder. Until a loud bang stopped everyone's fandom mode.

A fan running towards the crowd, face a pure horror and pain. All brows furrowed in confusion, each wants a clarification of the sudden shift of emotion. So the fan showed the video with trembled hands. They all listened to Jensen on the video. All eyes widened in horror as Jensen stated his opinion. His manly opinion about the ship, voice stating shut up, it'll never gonna happen.

Another loud bang and the ship shook hard. All shippers slid to the left like dominos falling down but all the same ignored the situation. Social media posted Comments and harsh words about the ship, others defending Jensen, others bribing the ship, some created a meme, and the others were clueless about it.

The fan who brought the video held the phone tightly that it cracks and throw the gadget onto the huge angry waves of the sea. They all bowed down, held hands tightly to each other.

"We will go down with this ship. And we pray for Jensen."

The ship groaned loudly in protest as the captain roared. "All aboard!!! Pray for Jensen!!!!!"

They all roared in soo much anguish and courage shone in their eyes.

"Destiel is gonna be canon!!!!!!!!!! We will not sorry!!!!!!"

The huge waves lapped around the ship enough to swallow the it whole. Behind the massive wave is Jensen's giant form, smugly looking down at the ship. He popped his knuckles and glared down at the ship.

The destiel shippers held their breaths, glared back to Jensen, others give him a sympathetic look chanting the words 'Destiel forever. Destiel is canon you son of a bitch!' Some sung 'I love the way you lie.' Others humming Can't help falling in love with you, then there's the fanfic writers writing down still with positive creative and open minds.

Jensen hovered down the ship and the huge waves he made hits the ship so hard that it bounced the ship and flipped on the air three times but it landed gracefully and still sailing between the chaos of the ocean. Because, yeah, this fandom can make impossible things to possible. Dean's brow twiched in irritation and summoned his huge machete on his hand.

"You never learn! Destiel doesn't exist nor it'll be canon! There's no such thing on the show! So shut the fuck up!!! Because no homoooo!!!" Jensen swing the machete and slashes the ship.

The captain of the ship turned the wheels evading the Jensen's attack like a pro drifter car racer. But the ship groaned in protest once again and Jensen's attack is now near the ship.

"Hold still everybody!!!" The captain shouted at the top of his lungs.

All held their breaths, eyeing the huge machete coming towards the ship. One of the loud voice murmuring belongs to Misha.


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not-oh-so-ship-war begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am again ruining your eyes with my out of this world grammar and fic. 
> 
> Another thankies to my Beta Rachel and Natnat whose waiting for my another fic that is pending on my notes. And a loud thank you of who you are reading this crap.

 

Season 12 finale is approaching in days. The ship still whole with the shippers intact after the aftermath of Giant Jensen's wrath. The damage strikes hard at those moments. Leaving pain, disappointment, anguish, salty tears, hideous sobbing, continuous random rant. But the Destiel shippers didn't fall and moved on.

 

Now, another ship is on their tail throwing canon ball of hate comments towards the Destiel ship. The captain just smirked at the mofos, tipped off his monkey sock hat and flip them a bird. The other ship fast approaching on the left side of Destiel ship, groaning in a mock cry of protest as it swerved randomly side by side.

 

A few Destiel shippers raised their middle finger towards the people on the other ship only to be answered with their hiss, posters raised with mocking words, spittle slimy green bile spat. But the Destiel shippers stood their ground, throwing back heart eyes, Destiel OST's and fic codas. While the fic writers unleashed their DCBB entries like rainbow, glitters and unicorns.

 

The throwing of attacks back and forth made a commotion in between the space of the ships. Huge waves and sizzling sound drowned the screeching roar of ships. Arrows of deadly hate from the other ship showered upon the Destiel shippers. And so they pulled out their swords, weapons and the Metas. They all screamed a battle cry and the others with sensitive vocal chords ended up choking.

 

The huge black flag revealed the name of the other ship. Printed in big angry bold white letters that read 'B'.

 

And the Metas tapped their chin and muttered, “Not again.” Snored and rolled their eyes as the 'B's' jumped, leap like ninja and attack the Destiel shippers. Then the bloody battle begins with a yawn from the captain.

 

Clanks of metal, shouts of pain and latin exorcise echoed throughout the ship. But a loud bang interrupted the moment. They all stopped as the sky opened up complete with hallelujah music when a light cuts through the velvet sky. The light landed above the sea and created a huge-T.V- screen-like-hollogram-scene on it.

 

They all peered down on the sea where a scene of episode 20 played. Silence fell and only Dean's worried voice uttering Cas' name prevailed. When Dean gave the mix tape back to Cas the Destiel shippers gasped, clasped their hand and canted their heads on the side with a chorus of, “Awwwwwwwww” complete with heart and teary eyes.

 

But the 'B's' can't take any of this nonsense gross of shit. So they pulled out their 'no, it should only be Sam and Dean!' 'No homo.' 'This is only a brother moment show!'

 

The Destiel shippers ignored any of it and smile at their Captain who throws a wink on the 'B's'.

 

“We're almost there, folks." said the Captain before he hummed Whitney's I will always love you and texted Jensen.


End file.
